Ma Mère
by Wateru
Summary: Je t'aime... Maman.


**Notas:**

~ Por favor, tentem ler o nome dos personagens e as inscrições em itálico com um "sotaque" francês. Sessheau Maroux, por exemplo, lê-se Sesshô Maru. Se é que vocês me entendem.

~ Qualquer pessoa que se sinta ofendida ou constrangida com a citação de algum fato real, saiba que **essa não foi minha intenção**.

~ O texto em negrito, presente na história, é uma informação REAL, retirada de um site de notícias.

~ Essa fanfic faz parte da trilogia Dates. As outras duas one-shots serão postadas próximas ao Dia dos Namorados e ao dia dos pais.

~ Glossário de expressões em francês:  
- Pure: Pura  
- Mon Amour: Meu Amor  
- Charles de Gaulle: Aeroporto Francês  
- Mademoiselle: Senhorita  
- Mon Dieu: Meu Deus  
- Je t'aime: Eu te amo  
- Merde: (...) Precisa mesmo dizer?

* * *

Paris, 01 de junho de 2009.

– _Merde_.

Nem mesmo o poético nascer-do-sol no outono parisiense conseguiu arrebatar Sessheau de seu desespero. Sempre fora rigoroso e pontual em seus afazeres. Todos diziam que ele era um francês de hábitos britânicos. _Eu odeio chá_, ele sempre replicava, arrancando gargalhadas dos colegas de trabalho.

– _Oh, merde_.

Sessheau era, realmente, um grande misto de culturas. Era neto de franceses (somente seu avô paterno fugia à regra: era japonês legítimo), mas sua mãe, Geneviève, nasceu em Londres e seu pai, Inous Maroux-Taïsho, no Rio de Janeiro. Os dois se conheceram em um congresso de medicina em Nova Iorque, e se apaixonaram instantaneamente. Só depois eles começaram a descobrir as grandes coincidências que os uniam.

– _Merde, merde, merde_.

O senhor e a senhora Maroux-Taïsho, agora casados, mudaram-se para Paris (a terra de seus pais), onde constituíram família e consolidaram sua fama como o "casal de médicos não-franceses mais franceses de toda a França". Seu filho único, Sessheau, parecia ter herdado todas as características importantes da família – o "nomadismo" e o talento para a medicina eram alguns deles. Sessheau se formou na universidade de Cambridge, na Inglaterra, fez todo o período de residência em Québec, no Canadá, e se especializou em Doenças Tropicais no Rio de Janeiro. Isso garantiu que ele aprimorasse suas técnicas com pessoas diferentes – e praticasse novos idiomas.

– Mas por que eu só fico falando _merde_?

Era o dia de folga do Dr. Sessheau. Após um plantão de sessenta horas seguidas, ele não pôde usufruir de um longo e merecido sono – tinha que buscar sua mãe no aeroporto.

– Duas horas de atraso. Mas que raiva!

Ele não estava nem um pouco chateado pelo fato de ter de buscar dona Geneviève. Seu ódio era em ter se atrasado. E por duas horas. O sono acumulado o impediu de ouvir o despertador que tocou às onze da manhã. O aeroporto Internacional de Paris ficava do outro lado da cidade. Se desse sorte, o trajeto tomaria apenas uma hora a mais de seu tempo.

– Não vai comer nada, _mon amour_? – Luísa falou, ainda deitada, com a voz sonolenta – não são nem duas da tarde!

Sessheau conheceu Luísa em uma de suas viagens ao Brasil. Ela parecia ser uma moça interessada por culturas diferentes, desejosa de conhecer a Europa, e o jovem médico achou que poderia ser interessante namorar com ela. Seu olhar sério e seu porte atlético foram suficientes para que Luísa se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele. Ele, pelo contrário, alimentava apenas uma curiosidade, e via na moça um objeto de diversão e satisfação sexual. Ela sabia disso, mas o amava e, para ela, estava tudo bem, contanto que ele não começasse a bater nela ou traí-la com outra. Ele não a tratava como uma prostituta: dava carinho, atenção, satisfazia suas vontades. Ele só não era hipócrita consigo mesmo: sabia que não poderia chamar aquilo de _amor_.

– Como alguma coisa quando voltar, Luísa. Minha mãe não gosta de ficar esperando.

Sessheau se esqueceu, até mesmo, de verificar a secretária eletrônica, de tanta pressa. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia: queria estar sempre no controle de sua rotina, mesmo com sua imprevisível vida de médico plantonista. Isso o descontrolava.

– _Merde_. Esqueci as chaves.

Algo que ele odiava, mais do que se atrasar, era se esquecer. Talvez pelo fato de que todo esquecimento, geralmente, causa um atraso. Ou seja, para ele estava tudo uma porcaria.

– Amor, sua boca está muito suja! – Luísa gritava, ainda da cama.

– Quando voltar, eu escovo! – Sessheau replicava, sem nem dar muita atenção.

– Eu estou falando dos palavrões.

Sessheau se sentiu meio desconcertado. Pegou as chaves do carro, e, antes de fechar a porta, disse tão baixo que quase não ouvia a si mesmo:

– _Merde_ não é palavrão.

Sua mãe estava longe de Paris há dois meses, em licença prolongada do hospital onde trabalhava. Fora visitar a família do marido, agora aposentado, no Rio. Ele ficaria lá por mais algumas semanas, mas a renomada doutora Geneviève ainda tinha compromissos a honrar com seus pacientes. Ela sairia no vôo AF 447, da AirFrance, que faria uma escala no Senegal.

– Sinal vermelho. _Merde, pure merde_.

O trânsito em Paris é organizado até demais. Quando se pega um sinal vermelho, todos os outros também serão vermelhos. Pelo menos era o que Sessheau pensava. Tudo estava desandando para ele, naquele dia. Ele começava a reconsiderar o fato de ter que buscar a mamãe no aeroporto.

– Ela saberia se virar muito bem sozinha.

Sessheau encontrou uma vaga próxima à saída, mas muito longe dos portões de desembarque. Com medo de perder a única chance de não pagar a absurda taxa de estacionamento do aeroporto, resolveu pôr o carro ali mesmo. Ele nem notou que havia chegado ao _Charles de Gaulle_ vinte minutos antes do previsto.

– Ela que ande um pouco. Já basta eu ter que vir buscá-la.

Ele, muitas vezes, pensava que não conhecia a si mesmo. Algo que aprendeu na Universidade de Medicina foi que, "para examinar ao outro, é preciso que se examine a si mesmo". Até o momento, ele não havia notado que o motivo de toda sua raiva era de ter que se deslocar até o outro lado da cidade. E se perguntou se não estava sendo cruel demais com sua mãe. Não podia demonstrar a ela todo esse descontentamento.

– Por favor, poderia me informar se a passageira Geneviève Maroux-Taïsho já desembarcou?

Sessheau começava a ficar preocupado. A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era que sua mãe havia chegado e, cansada de esperar pelo filho, tomou um táxi. Mas ele ligava no telefone celular dela, e ninguém atendia. A mensagem automática dizia que o celular estava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Ele acabara de ir ao guichê da companhia responsável pelo vôo, mas eles não davam informações completas. Algumas pessoas à sua volta também estavam exasperadas, ele só não sabia o motivo.

– Por favor, senhor, qual o número do vôo? – a atendente perguntou, tirando Sessheau de seus pensamentos. Ele conferiu rapidamente o papel que estava em seu bolso. Um e-mail de sua mãe, dando as informações de sua chegada: dia, hora, número do vôo, escalas... E um pedido de desculpas.

O jovem médico releu o último trecho da mensagem, em que sua mãe pedia perdão por ter falado com ele daquela forma da última vez que eles se falaram por telefone.

– Mas mãe, eu gosto dela! Eu só não a amo. – Foi o que Sessheau disse a sua mãe, em uma das últimas frases da conversa entre eles.

– Meu filho, você está enganando a si mesmo! Que história é essa de namorar com data para terminar?

– Eu fui bem sincero com ela, mãe. Ela sabe que eu não posso me envolver mais seriamente. Eu tenho uma profissão complicada.

– Você já me disse isso antes. Eu só quero o seu bem.

– Toda mãe fala isso. – E desligou o telefone.

Aquela era para ser uma conversa corriqueira – para que os dois definissem os últimos preparativos para o retorno da mãe à França. E, como sempre, o assunto acabou debandando para o esquisito namoro entre Sessheau e Luísa. Para quem olhasse de fora, ele não havia falado nada demais. Fora grosseiro e rude, mas nada que pudesse realmente ferir o coração de sua mãe. Ele, no entanto, tratava sua atitude como o fim do mundo. Era motivo de vergonha pra ele, e, até então, o orgulhoso Dr. Sessheau Maroux-Taïsho agradecia pelo modo de sua mãe tratar as coisas. Agora ele se sentia mais culpado ainda. Caso houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com sua mãe...

– Senhor – a atendente o "despertou" novamente – preciso que o senhor confirme algumas informações do vôo em que a senhora Maroux-Taïsho estava.

Ele leu todas as informações que estavam no papel, pausada e claramente. A atendente ficava nervosa, falando ao telefone e digitando ao mesmo tempo.

– O senhor poderia esperar mais um pouco? Parece que estamos tendo um conflito de informações em nosso sistema, e...

– Desculpe-me – Sessheau cortou -, eu só estou pedindo uma informação sobre a hora de chegada do vôo em que minha mãe estava.

– Sinto muito, mas receio dizer que... O vôo ainda não chegou.

– Como assim, _ainda_? É algum tipo de atraso? Mas o aeroporto parece tão tranqüilo, e, pelo que eu venho acompanhando no noticiário, não há indícios de um novo caos aéreo!

– Na verdade, não há, de fato. Esse problema se refere, especificamente, ao avião em que sua mãe estava.

– Estava? Então você afirma que ela saiu do avião? – Sessheau já ficava impaciente com a situação.

– Acalme-se, senhor. Não sabemos ao certo o que aconteceu. Nossas informações preliminares são de que o _boeing_ não chegou a desembarcar em Dakar.

– Então houve uma mudança de planos na rota?

– Não se precipite, senhor. Estou apenas dizendo que o avião ainda não desembarcou no país onde ele iria... Onde ele _irá_ fazer escala.

– Mas isso não faz sentido. Há três horas, era para o avião ter chegado aqui, e você me disse que ele ainda nem passou pelo Senegal?

– Senhor, tudo o que temos a dizer é...

– Espere um pouco – Sessheau interrompeu – por acaso, o vôo saiu do Rio de Janeiro na hora prevista?

– Sim, senhor – A atendente disse – É o que consta no relatório. Talvez tenha havido um atraso, e o controlador acabou não registrando esse atraso.

– Isso não faz nenhum sentido, _mademoiselle_. Eu quero saber de tudo que vocês sabem. Existe a possibilidade de o avião estar até agora sobrevoando o espaço aéreo de Dakar, esperando autorização para descer?

– Não, senhor.

Sessheau desceu a mão na bancada de acrílico. Assustado com o próprio movimento, refreou o sentimento de angústia e falou brandamente, de olhos fechados:

– Então a senhora pode me explicar onde está esse avião?

– Senhor, não temos autorização para...

– Vocês não tem é informação, estou certo?

– Nós temos a informação, senhor, no entanto... – Sessheau saiu rapidamente do _guiché_. Era o suficiente.

Como plantonista, o jovem Maroux enfrentava resistência dos pacientes com problemas mais sérios. O orgulho parisiense vinha à tona, quando o doente tinha que destrinchar todos os seus sintomas.

– Doutor, eu estou com um sério problema de... É, bem, o senhor sabe... Na hora de... – Um homem de meia-idade ia dizendo, enquanto o Dr. Sessheau buscava, pacientemente, saber a verdade. Foi nessas situações que ele acabou desenvolvendo uma técnica infalível.

– O senhor está com problema de ereção, não é? Não está mais "dando no couro"... – Sessheau desafiava.

– Não, doutor, meu problema é de fezes! – Dizia o paciente, preocupado com sua "dignidade". Como sempre, a Psicologia de Compensação por Alívio funcionava. Com a atendente, parece que havia funcionado também. Ele não esperava mais do que aquilo: imaginar que ela "soltaria" o verdadeiro motivo de tudo aquilo era pura babaquice. _Suborno aos subordinados_ era a frase preferida dele, quando se referia a isso. Pensamento que ele repetia para nunca praticá-lo, em circunstância alguma. _Empregados só funcionam à base do dinheiro_.

Enquanto andava pelo aeroporto, via pessoas correndo, cada uma com sua preocupação. E ele tinha a dele. Quem sabe alguém estivesse com o mesmo problema?

Ele passava pelas lojas e lanchonetes, atento a algum rosto que lhe fosse familiar. Ele só via velhos conversando, uma comitiva de asiáticos tirando fotografias, pessoas olhando boquiabertas para o que parecia ser um letreiro ou algo assim. Ele se voltou para a tela: era uma tevê muda, daquelas que ficam nos aeroportos passando notícias e propagandas sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ao se virar para a imagem que estava sendo transmitida, esta logo deu lugar a uma propaganda de perfumes, e ele não pôde ler o que estava escrito. No entanto, ele sabia que, de tempos em tempos, as notícias passariam novamente. Ele, pacientemente, esperou, até que uma imagem verde e vermelha tomou conta da tela. Era o plano de fundo do noticiário que vira há pouco. Nem sabia o porquê de estar acompanhando tão avidamente aquela tela de textos. E nem teve tempo de encontrar a resposta: logo ele leu a manchete que havia chamado a atenção dos rapazes da mesa. Ele se arrependeu amargamente por ter dado asas à curiosidade.

A notícia dizia claramente, no bom e velho francês: "Boeing AF 447, da AirFrance, desaparece no espaço aéreo brasileiro".

– _Mon Dieu_.

Prontamente, Sessheau acessou a Internet em seu _smartphone_ e procurou um site de notícias. A manchete em destaque também se referia a um suposto desaparecimento que acontecera há oito horas com um avião que iria para a França:

**"O Comando da Aeronáutica informa que iniciou as buscas para localizar o vôo 447 da AIRFRANCE, que desapareceu quando voava do Rio de Janeiro – RJ para Paris – França, com estimativa de pouso às 06h10 (horário de Brasília). A aeronave da AIRFRANCE decolou do Aeroporto do Galeão às 19h30 (horário de Brasília). Às 22h33 (horário de Brasília) o vôo AF 447 realizou o último contato via rádio com o Centro de Controle de Área Atlântico, informando que ingressaria no espaço aéreo de DAKAR – Senegal às 23h20 (horário de Brasília). Às 22h48 (horário de Brasília), quando a aeronave saiu da cobertura radar do CINDACTA III, de Fernando de Noronha, as informações indicavam que a aeronave voava normalmente.**

**No horário estimado para a posição, a aeronave da AIRFRANCE não efetuou o contato rádio previsto com o CINDACTA III, o que foi informado ao Controle DAKAR. **

**A Companhia AIRFRANCE informou ao CINDACTA III, às 08h30 (horário de Brasília), que a aproximadamente 100 quilômetros da posição TASIL, o vôo AF 447 enviou uma mensagem para a companhia informando problemas técnicos na aeronave (perda de pressurização e falha no sistema elétrico).**

**Às 02h30 (horário de Brasília), o SALVAERO Recife acionou os meios de busca da Força Aérea Brasileira – FAB, com 01 aeronave C-130 Hércules, 01 P-95 Bandeirante de patrulha marítima e o Esquadrão Aeroterrestre de Salvamento (PARASAR). **

**Brigadeiro-do-Ar Antonio Carlos Moretti Bermudez**

**Chefe do Centro de Comunicação Social da Aeronáutica"**

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Para ele, parecia tudo muito claro. Sua racionalidade médica veio à tona: reavaliou os sintomas, procurou possíveis duplos-sentidos e deu o diagnóstico. _Acidente Aéreo_. Aquele era o sintoma que faltava para que ele descartasse todas as possibilidades até que sobrasse apenas uma. Ele se lembrou rapidamente da última conversa que tivera com sua mãe. Arrependido, passou a sofrer mais ainda. Preocupou-se por não ter mais a possibilidade de pedir perdão, de se reconciliar com sua mãe. Certamente, ela nem se lembrava mais do ocorrido. _Mon Dieu_, pensava ele, _é claro que ela não se lembra! Ela está morta_. O choro, de tão raro, parecia cair dificilmente pelo ressecado canal lacrimal de Sessheau. O ruim de ser sério demais é que, quando a emoção fala mais forte, não se sabe como reagir a ela.

Sua visão escurecia, os avisos dados pelo megafone se misturavam às últimas palavras de sua mãe, às letras do e-mail que ela mandara. De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Parecia que seus olhos estavam sendo tapados. Cobertos, carinhosamente, por duas mãos calorosas e familiares. Pareciam as de sua mãe.

– Adivinha quem é!

Ah, como Sessheau tinha saudades daquela frase. Toda vez que sua mãe chegava do trabalho, o ainda adolescente Sessheau era surpreendido por duas mãos que tampavam fortemente seus olhos. Ele sempre errava, de propósito, para prolongar aquele momento. Agora, mais do que nunca, queria que aquela sensação fosse verdadeira.

– Ficou me esperando por muito tempo? É que o vôo acabou atrasando por meia hora.

Ele não entendia. Aquilo não era algo que ele se lembrasse carinhosamente... Aquela voz parecia tão real... Ele se virou. Aquilo era real. A mãe dele estava lá. Ele não sabia como, mas estava. Talvez fosse um fantasma, e isso ele saberia observando as reações dos que estivessem perto. Não, parecia tudo normal. Ele não se importava, realmente, se era um fantasma ou não:

– Mãe? O que aconteceu?

– Pois é, meu filho, acabei me atrasando. A escala em Madri demorou mais do que o esperado, e...

– Madri? – Sessheau interrompeu, assustado. – Não era por Dakar?

– Era. Você não ouviu o recado que eu deixei na sua secretária? Eu mudei de vôo na última hora, porque deu overbook no vôo do AirFrance. O vôo que tinha mais perto só saiu duas horas depois, e foi por isso que...

Sessheau riu. Afinal, sua mãe estava viva. Ela não embarcou no vôo da AirFrance, e ele havia se preocupado à toa.

– _Merde_. – Ele disse, ainda com um sorriso.

– O que disse, filho?

– Nada, mãe. – Geneviève olhava para ele, carinhosamente. Ela já estava acostumada a decifrar o filho somente pelo olhar.

Sessheau parou de sorrir, mas seus olhos brilharam com vivacidade. Aquele olhar, certamente, era um "Eu te amo".

A mãe retribuiu com um gesto de carinho em seu rosto. Aquelas mãos macias pareciam dizer "Eu também".

Bastou isso, somente isso, para que os dois esquecessem as brigas por telefone, os e-mails na defensiva, as frases entaladas na garganta...

_E saíssem do aeroporto de mãos dadas._

* * *

**_Vamos lá, sejam legais e postem reviews!_**


End file.
